Vengeance: Webs of Symnoptic (TV Series)
Spider-Verse Presents - Vengeance: Webs of Symnoptic ''is a fan fiction TV animated series of the Spider-Verse that takes place in another universe of Spider-Man created by Master DA. ''Warning! ''This series will be rated TV-14 content not suitable for underage containing suggestive themes, intense violence, coarse language, and suggestive dialogue. This series was inspired by ''"Kill la Kill" Anime Television series, Ultimate Spider-Man Game, Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety Game, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Spider-Man: Webs of Shadows Game, Spider-Man The Animated Series ''and ''Spider-Man The New Animated Series (TNAS). This universe follows a young man named Alex Smith and his trusted symbiote; Vengeance to fight a new hive of Symbiotes to keep New York City safe. Story Since the dawn of time when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth a mysterious asteroid crashed landed on the pre-historic Earth where a mysterious species began to bred and hosted on dinosaurs. Soon as they use the dinosaurs they quickly died off due to them using their energy too quickly and when the end came to the dinosaur age but the Hive remained with only a few symbiotes left. Soon later on when humans came to exist they used their bodies to host which brought the history of the first bonded symbiote with humans but mostly scarce in order to survive. History continued on as they continue to host on humans throughout time on Earth in secret mostly which lead to the modern age of 2016 in New York City. The Hive continues to exist to that day. With more humans on Earth, they begin to plot to repopulate starting with New York City but one out of all of the symbiotes was defective to the queen. He leaves the hive to search for anyone that can help stop the symbiote swarm before it's too late until he met his host; Alex Smith and gave the symbiote named Vengeance. Now he becomes the Symbiote-Vigilante of New York City and they must work together to stop the swarm of the symbiotes before they consume Earth. Characters Main Characters (Symbio-Family) *Alex Smith (Host) '' *Vengeance ''(Symbiote) *Gwen Stacy (Spider-Girl) (Sidekick) '' *Gina Leela ''(Symbiote: Saviour) (Alex's friend, later on, girlfriend) '' *Nelson Lance ''(Symbiote: Dread) (Alex's friend) '' Anti-Hero's * Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * Lizard/Doctor Curtis Connors ''(Lizard Form) * Punisher * Ravage (Daughter of She-Venom and Vengeance) * Sandra the Grizzly Bear (Former Beast Hunter) Allies * Detective Barren O'Howler (NYPD) * Doctor Curtis Connors * Avengers (Based on Earths Mightiest Heroes and Cinematic Universe) * S.H.E.I.L.D. * Fantastic Four * DareDevil * Spider-Man (Spider-Verse Earth-616) * X-Men (Mostly Logan, Professor X, Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Jubilee, NightCrawler, Colossus) * Heroes for Hire (Luke Cage, Iron Fist) * Hobgoblin * Ghost Rider * Toxin * Avengers of 2099 (Time Traveling) * Imara/ "Black Jaguar" (Black Panther OC) * Josh Harris/ "Adamantium Man" (Iron Man OC) * Tina Rodriguez/ "Gravtina" (X-Men OC) Supporting Characters * J. Jonah Jameson * Peter B. Parker (Photographer and Scientist) * Doctor Curtis Connors (Human Form) * Harry Osborn (Hobgoblin) * Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) * Jenny Nancy (Without Symbiote) Villains * Doc Ock (Dr. Otto Octavius) * Olivia Octavious (Daughter of Doctor Otto) * Sandman * Green Goblin * Vulture * Shocker * Electro * Rhino * Scorpion * Spider Slayer * Kraven the Hunter * Kingpin * Hydro-Man * Hammerhead * Chameleon * Mysterio Kraven's Beast Hunters * Jason the Eagle * Lily the Jaguar * Alex the Tiger Symbiote Villains * The Symbiote Queen * She-Carnage * She-Venom/Anti-She Venom (Anti-Hero) - Jenny Nancy * Scream (Daughter of She-Carnage) * Agony (Daughter of She-Carnage) * Riot * Lasher * Phage * "Monster" Doc Ock (Symbiote Doctor Octopus) * Zzxz * Atrocity * Slasher (Wolverine Symbiote) * Screech (Black Cat Symbiote) * Killer (Vulture Symbiote) * Savage (Lizard Symbiote) * Ex'' (Mary Jane Symbiote) (Temporary)'' Episodes Series 1 - Vengeance's Arc # Where it all begins Part 1 - Begins with the history of the symbiotes, where they came from and how they arrive to Earth and survived. #'Where it all begins Part 2' - The Symbiote searches for a host to help him stop the symbiote queen before she could ever have the chance to rise. It finds Alex Smith and convinces him to bond with it and becoming Vengeance. #'Doctor in the house' - A scientist named Dr. Otto Octavius works on a new project that would help the city but the project goes all wrong and Vengeance is the only one that can help. #'Lizard's Playground' - Doctor Curtis Conners works on a project that was to help regenerate body parts like a reptile lizard would but goes all wrong that turns him into a lizard and the only Vengeance can help him change back including Peter Parker. #'Night of the Vulture' #'Symbiote Spawn' - The first symbiote spawns into the city from the undergrounds of the One World Trade Center and sends it out to find the first host. It found Eddie Brock but he couldn't handle it and killed him but it did find a worthy host. Jenny Nancy; Alex's sister-like friend. #'The Great Mysterio' #'Heroes for Hire' #Slay the Spider - Jonah Jameson was getting tired of Vengeance thinking he could turn on anybody and decides to fund a project called the Spider-Slayers. #'Deal with the devil' (Daredevil) #'Rise of She-Venom' - Jenny Nancy embraces the symbiote she bonded with naming herself; She-Venom. The Symbiote gets into her mind and finds out she has a crush on Alex while finding who he was and searches for him. #'My Little Avengers' - Hydra comes to town to do what they do best and Avengers needed assistance with Vengeance. #'Be Fantastic!' - Dr. Doom visits New York on a business for his diabolic scheme and the Fantastic Four needs his help. #'The love of She-Venom' - Jenny continues to feel the love for Alex and decides to make one night stand with him. He refuses but gets convinced otherwise. #'Guilty or Innocent' (Ghost Rider) #'Sinister Six Part 1' - The enemies of Vengeance (except She-Venom) get together on making a plan to kill Vengeance. #'Sinister Six Part 2 '- Continuing from part 1 #'Shield Me' #'Final Showdown Part 1 '- Vengeance makes stand to save his friend; Jenny before she becomes completely bonded with the symbiote. #'Final Showdown Part 2 '- Continuing from part 1 Series 2 - Vengeance & Spider-Girl Arc # Recap (Series 1 Recap) # New Spider Emerges # Sting of the Scorpio # Mysterio's Encore # Night of the Cat # Stampede # Goblin Tales # Return of the Slayers # Sandstorm # Joining the family # Hard Head # Water World # Tell the difference # Shockingly Bad # Son of the Goblin # She-Venom in Wonderland # When Worlds Collides (Spider-Verse) # Punish the evil # The Reveal # She-Venom's Revenge Series 3 - Spider-Family Arc # The Hunt Begins # Family Expansion # Goblin vs. Goblin # King of NYC # Web-heads # Vengeance the Menace # Doom Bringer # Cyber Slayers # Beast of the Nights # Cat Burglar # Spawn of the Reptiles # Nightmare of all Ages # Vengeance's Baby # Symbiote Chaos # Maximum Carnage # She-Venom & Carnage Fusion # Closer to Destiny # Born of Toxin # X-Force Part 1 # X-Force Part 2 # The War Begins Series 4 - Symbiote War Arc # Rise of the Symbiotes Part 1 # Rise of the Symbiotes Part 2 # Monster Doctor in the house # Vulture of the night # Carnage Massacre # Fall of She-Venom # Reptile Venom # Scream in Agony # Scream for your life # Start a Riot # Possession # She-Venom Reborn Part 1 # She-Venom Reborn Part 2 # Anti She-Venom born # Separation Anxiety (Final episode) Series 5 - Symnoptic Swarm Arc (Finale) # Rise of the Symbiotes # The Swarm Begins Part 1 # The Swarm Begins Part 2 # Aiding Help # Joining Forces # Choosing Sides # Mind Control # Battle of the Symnoptic Hive # Webs of Shadows # Symbiote War # Ultimate Alliance # Slay the Queen # End it (Final Episode) Music Trivia * In this Spider-Verse Alex Smith is the Spider-Man of this universe * Peter Parker, family and friends all exist in this universe * Eddie Brock is deceased in this universe. * She-Venom is the Venom of this universe * Gwen Stacey was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker. * The Spider-Family is inspired by DC's Bat Family. * Olivia Octavius will serve as Dr. Otto's daughter in this universe. Category:Spider-Verse Category:Spider-Man Category:Television Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Earth-7000 Category:Master DA Category:Animated